


Dark Side

by Toxella



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bounty Hunters, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Sex (Star Wars), Hoth, Original Character(s), Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Pre-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Star Wars References, Star Wars Spoilers, Star Wars: The Force Awakens Spoilers, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers, dark side
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 14:59:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15439635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxella/pseuds/Toxella
Summary: Kylo Ren the commanding general of the first order. He's strong, fierce and powerful. More powerful than you care to imagine.  He is you're greatest enemy, you despise him and what he stands for even his daddy issue and grandpa love.You where an orphan and you never really found out who you're family was. The main reason why you have a bone to pick with Kylo as he had it all. He's a blood Skywalker for christ sake. With you mysterious past you grew up on the streets, raised by bounty hunters, specifically Aurra Sing's . She was the mother that you always, teaching the way of the trade to you. which in turn made you very skilled with a gun.It's only until Kylo takes you captive that you realise how powerful and god damn attractive he is.





	1. Prologue

 Prologue           

A long time ago in a galaxy far away....

The first order was ruling over the system, after the rein of the emperor, there was a peace. This peace was short lived for around 35 years. Within that time I was born, and at that very birth, my so-called family abandoned me. I don't remember much about that time of my life; I go off what I was told by my real family. Aurra Sing a bounty hunter, she raised me and taught me how to defend myself, how to obtain money in this life. She taught me how to survive. She was my hero, idol and saviour. I owe my entire life to her, but she just chuckles at me and says "don't worry about it kid, I'll be alive a lot longer than your entire lifetime." 

Aurra told me stories of how she used to fight Anakin Skywalker, the man before he became Darth Vader. She told me stories of the Death Star and how Luke Skywalker, Vader's son saved the Galaxy. She never sugar-coated anything for me, she wanted me to be aware of the cruel universe we live in. I took it upon myself to never forget. When Aurra and myself heard about the new Vader, Kylo his grandson. Aurra didn't sound too happy about it. She's never really happy, to be honest though. She liked the peace; it made people cushiony, made our job easier as no one would really still be expecting bounty hunters. Having this Kylo character storm in with his Knights of Ren and his First Order, made our job a little more 'interesting' than normal.


	2. Chapter 1 ~ Feisty

Nebula Pov

Easy does it Nebula. Take a deep breath. Calm your senses, I know it's fucking freezing. What did you expect it's fucking Hoth! I should set up camp, near the checkpoint. I scan the area, nothing but ice, snow and even more snow. "Aurra! It's just an empty wasteland. Where am I going to set up a base?" I screech at her through the radio. All hear was here chuckle. "There's an old AT-AT, near the spawn take set up there" "WHEREEEEE!?!" I scan my eyes across the empty wasteland, snow... snow...snow...weird looking mound... snow...snow... WAIT! WEIRD LOOKING MOUND? I take a closer look at the weird mound, which turned out to be the AT-AT. IT'S HUGE! I climb up the foot part of the AT-AT and walk on top of the half-destroyed machine to the cockpit. I figured the cockpit would be the best place to set up the base, out of plain sight with a good advantage point on the spawn. The windows where smashed inwards allowing me an easy escape and entry point, however, it made me a little more visible than I wanted. I lied down on the cockpit floor and set up the sniper rifle, gazing through the scope I positioned the aim directly on the target's position. "Aurra I'm ready. How long till the target reaches position?" "Around 5 clicks coming in the north nebula. Remember your training and get focused" I took her words in and steadied myself. Calming my body down until all I heard was the pulse of my own heart, I calmly waited until I heard a disturbance. An aircraft was preparing to land on the spawn, I peered down the sight and waited for the ship to land. 

With each passing breath my heart rate quicken, the adrenaline of taking down a target was hyping me up. I needed to regain focus the hatch started opening up, I took one last breath in and prepared myself to fire. Stormtroopers started pouring out of the hatch, not important to me. The next person to step out of the hatch... Was Kylo Ren. My order was to take out the man dressed in black. There's no one else here. I should check with Aurra... No this is my chance to make everything easier again. No more sticky situations... Well, less than normal. His whole aura was giving me the creeps. I was miles away, yet it felt like he was right next to me breathing down my neck, laughing at me that I'll miss. Fuck you and your Grandpa love your scumbag! I pull the trigger of the sniper rifle. 

The bullet glided through the air and I finally breathed out. I never missed, so I go to pack up the sniper rifle. That's when I heard it a swing of a lightsaber. He was miles away surely I'm hearing things... That's when I look through the scope again, Kylo with his lightsaber drawn. "ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS. HE DODGED MY BULLET. YOU FUCKING FREAK OF NATURE. I NEVER MISS!" I recentered the rifle again. Pull the trigger. He slices the bullet in half. Pull the trigger again. Same thing. "YOU ASSHOLE! JUST DIE..." My screeching was cut off half way when I felt like I was being suffocated. My whole body was being pulled forward. Impossible there's no way he could force pull me from this distance. But he did.

I stopped moving. I was now inches away from his hideous mask, and his terrifying lightsaber. I couldn't move to save my life, his force grip was good ill give him that. No matter how much I pushed against it, it wouldn't shatter. 

Kylo Pov

"Well well. You don't look like resistance, do you girl? You sure do have guts trying to kill me like that." I noticed the way she was dressed, specifically the patch on her arm which looked to be a Boba Fett mask. She might be a bounty hunter hired by resistance. I look more closely at her features, shes human like me. Pale skin, as pale as the snow on Hoth, her hair was long and black as the clothes I wore. It was pulled up into a high ponytail, her eyes are what got me thou. A strange colour of purple, yet there was sparks of red and yellow almost like a nebula. It was enchanting looking into her eyes, it sent a shiver down my spine. Or it could be the weather. What I did find particularly interesting was a lightsaber attached to her hip. I go to reach for it but she snarls at me and spits directly at my mask. "Did no one teach you manners, little girl? It's not ladylike to spit at a superiors face" I spoke condescendingly to her. She just laughed, which made me tighten my hold on her throat "..G-Get...Fu-ucked.." She croaked out. "Feisty" I mutter. I wave my left hand over her face and she collapsed, in my arms. Looks like stopping at Hoth wasn't such a bad idea after all. "Boys. Looks like our little trip was a sham. There is no map here to find Luke. Rather there's a little minx instead. Head in"

I walk up the hatch and carry this mysterious girl to a very mysterious room. Hahaha.


	3. Chapter 2 ~ Torture

Nebula POV

I woke to find myself chained into place, both legs and hands were held under tight clamps. The strange room I was in was unfamiliar to me, yet I could take a wild stab at why I'm here... sigh another torture chamber another stereotypical villain. How did I end up in this situation again... oh. I spat in Kylo Rens face ah! That usually does the trick.... fuck. I should look for a way to remove these restraints.

The room was quiet, dark and extremely ominous. Yet no one was here which gave me an excuse to figure out the lock mechanism on the clasps holding me down. I have a spare Bobbie pin on my hair tie at all times for these reasons.  
.  
.  
.  
I almost had the clasp when the blaster door sprung open, giving me a heart attack. In walked Kylo Ren our second meeting, hopefully, won't be as painful as the last. I'm really not in the mood to be tortured today. He just looks at me... I think it's hard to tell with the mask. "What do you want from me?" I spat at him, he only chuckled, and got straight to the point "Did the resistance send you to assassinate me, girl?" I snickered at him "If I knew who my buyer was, what incentive do I have to tell you who it is?" "So you don't know who your own buyer is. How strange." His voice crackled under the robotic modulator. He raised his hand towards my face "Tell me...Everything" with that I could feel this searing pain that encompassed my mind. I could feel him rummaging through my brain, trashing my mind apart, However, I was thought by the best bounty hunter in the galaxy, on how to beat Jedi mind tricks. Cackling through the gasps of sharp breaths "You're Jedi mind tricks don't work on me" I push him out of my head and force it into his head. I see images of destruction, fire, stormtroopers. At this point I could feel my throat collapsing again, by those invisible hands "Get out of my head girl, its no place for a thing like you. Tell me who sent you" I could see the familiar white specks that dotted my vision, I take one last breath and push... Nothing. Everything went cloudy once again.

I woke to the image of a man in front of me ""Your awake. Hm seems like I need to use more practical and brutal methods. To get this information from you." Is this dude a sadist... I could tell behind that modulator that he's going to enjoy this. I hear this buzzing sound, which makes me stare at him in fear. He's going to use that messed lightsaber to extract the information out of me before I could even think he rips up my clothing that was covering my torso, he pushes the short end of the lightsaber into my stomach. Creating this unspeakable pain. I screamed out. It felt my whole body was on fire yet it was one small section. "STOP" I growl at him, he doesn't stop the pain increases. I start swearing and screaming. Finally, he stops "You know I can take what I want" he whispered into my ear, with a flash that long side of the saber grazes all the way up my torso. Leaving this burning hot scar. The little blade was a joke to this, my whole body shakes in pain 

"Last time girl who sent you?" I pant waiting for the pain to subside, I hesitated at first "Aurra Sing. I'm one of her apprentices. Meaning I'm a bounty hunter. So I take jobs she offers me." Kylo sighed "Meaning you don't know do you?" "I didn't say that." He forces grips my throat again "Would...you... Cough......Stop doing t-that!" he chuckles again "The hit was ordered by a resistance fighter." "Who!" he growls he begins choking me again out of impatience's "....H-Han...Solo" I finally am able to breathe yet again. Yet it all fades to black once again.

.

.

.

"Excellent Job Nebula, you failed interrogation and passed on information to the target" I could hear Aurras voice echoing through my head I open my eyes I wasn't on the first order ship anymore I was in a throne room. "Aurra what's going on" "That's a good question kid. Snoke, Kylo?" I look around the room aside from being encompassed in scarlet red, there was a large projection of this Snoke person. Aurra was behind me and Kylo Ren was on my side "She has potential. Master?" "I agree with you young apprentice, Hux! Give Aurra Sing her payment for delivering us another fine specimen." I turn around to look at her my so-called family. Aurra who I considered a mother figure. "YOU SOLD ME OFF TO THE FIRST ORDER AURRA! HOW DARE YOU! I THOUGHT WE WHERE FAMILY!" she just smirked at me "Just business kid"

My mind was full of anger, that whole thing was a test to sell me off to the first order. She raised me, She saved me. How COULD SHE! I look around the room in a frenzy, I noticed Kylo was right next to me, with his lightsaber attached by his belt I snatch it off his waist and ignite it. "AURRA" I screech, she fires shots of her blaster at me but it didn't stop me I swung the lightsaber around twisting my wrist in each direction, reflecting the shots. I was centimetres in front of her, I pull the saber back and with no regrets, I slice my so-called family down. I saw the lights in her eyes fade away "Just business Kid" I sheath the saber and throw it at Kylo. "You might want this back"


	4. Chapter 3 ~ A Deal

Nebula POV

My temper tantrum didn't last long, Kylo knocked me out yet again. Now I'm in a new place thankfully it appears to be an actual room. When I woke up I found myself surrounded by black sheets, silky smooth to the touch and just heavenly. I don't remember the last time I slept let alone touch bed sheets. I look around the room which was clean and sleek, blacks on top of dark greys is what coloured the room. I wish to stay like this forever just laying here. But I know I'm here after being knocked out by Kylo. I murdered Aurra. I don't know how to feel about it. I'm happy yet angry so conflicted about how could she do this to me. Selling me off to the first order, just to get extra cash, it's what she raised me on but selling people. That's extreme even for me. 

I let out a loud scream into the sheets "FUCK YOU AURRA! Ahhhh" I growl. It's just so messed. After screaming I could notice another aura in the room with me, it was Kylo always just around to make my life a living hell.  "what do you want?" I snarled at him, but he just merely chuckled at me. "I had no idea you had such a temper? My how much anger you have for such a small being" He's trying to piss me off isn't he? Maybe that's what he wants, I did just kill my teacher out of rage. I need to calm myself down. " I guess you could say that. Aurra would have told you that probably prior to selling me didn't she? That I have a foul temper and a stubborn ass attitude." "She did, which is why we bought you..." "WHY! SHE HAS SO MANY OTHERS THAT ARE BETTER SUITED THAN ME, I'M A NOVICE BOUNTY HUNTER COMPARED TO THEM!" I am so angry with her why. Why was she selling us to the first order, we are meant to be family or was that all a tactic to her, in order to get the most money.

"You were the only one that was sold to us, you have a special skill set that meets our requirements. You are to be trained in the ways of the dark side, you'll be studying as my apprentice. That is why you were chosen for your foul temper, your uncontrollable temper. Yet you can kill like an assassin without any hesitation. If you are forthcoming you'll always have a target without the fear of running, you'll be provided accommodation food and a pay that you can spend on whatever you desire I guarantee you it will be higher than any bounty you've ever had. You'll be trained in how to utilize a lightsaber and your foul temper can be utilized to make you stronger. If you aren't forthcoming I guarantee you an experience far worse than death, that you'll be begging me to end your life"

Well I don't really want to die right now especially that way, can being apart of the first order really be that bad. I mean they are aware of my anger issues so they won't try and calm me down, I don't have any family and I just murdered who I saw as a mother figure to me. Surely learning under Kylo Ren can't be that bad...


End file.
